spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
Chinese Grassland (New Pleistocene)
A grassland region of China, home to a variety of animals. Chinese Grassland *The Chinese elk, Cervus canadensis orientalis, is the descendant of elks that were introduced to China. They are found in grasslands of China, living in large herds. They are well adapted to harsh winters of China. *The Chinese wild horse, Equus ferus chanco, is a descendant of a group of Przewalski's horses. They are similar to their ancestors, but are blackish-gray. They have thicker fur to survive the harsh winters. *The Shifu tiger, Panthera tigris orientalis, is a descendant of white Bengal/Siberian tigers that escaped from zoos. They are the main predators of the Gazellox. They are the largest subspecies of tigers. *The Gazellox, Gazellox aurochodorcas, a large bison sized species of antelope, living across the grasslands of China and Mongolia, living in large herds up 1,000 individuals. *The Chinese dhole, Cuon alpinus virgata, is a descendant of dholes that were reintroduced to China. They are similar to their ancestors, but slightly larger. They lived in the northern China. *The Chinese tapir, ''Tapirus beijincus'', is the descendant of tapirs that escaped from zoos during the time of people. They live in the grasslands of China,They form herds of 20 (Sometimes 30) to protect themselves from predators. *The Chinese zebra, Equus quagga przewalskii, is the descendant of plains zebras that migrated to Asia from Africa. They are similar to their ancestors, but with brown stripes, opposed to black stripes. They are woollier with thicker fur during the harsh winters of China. * The Chinese wildebeest, Connochaetes alpinus, is the descendant of black wildebeests that migrated to China from Africa. They roam the grasslands of China in large herds. They are woollier in the harsh winters. * The Chinese gray wolf, Canis lupus orientalis, is a descendant of Eurasian wolves that migrated to China and interbred with Tibetan wolves and introduced Mexican wolves, forming the Chinese gray wolf. They are social and lived in large packs. They have thick coats to survive the harsh winters of China. They are common in the northern and central China. *The Chinese bison, Bison bison altaica, is the descendant of plains bison that were introduced to China. They are similar to their ancestors, but are larger (twice the size of their ancestors). They live in large herds up 1,000 individuals. *The Chinese lion, Panthera leo oritentalis, is the descendant of Asiatic lions that migrated and spread across China and became adapted to the grasslands and become one of the apex predators. They become well adapted to harsh winters of China. *The Chinese wild dog, Lycaon pictus chanco, is a descendant of African wild dogs that migrated to Asia from Africa. They are similar to their African ancestors. They are well adapted to the harsh winters and summers of China. They are the main rivals of the Chinese gray wolf. *The Chinese brown hyena, Hyaena brunnea indica, is the descendant of brown hyenas that migrated to Asia from Africa and became more carnivorous and evolved to live and hunt in large packs. They are similar to their ancestors. Category:Asia Category:Chinese Grasslands Category:New Pleistocene Category:China